


Polysexual or Pansexual? (Polysexual Pride Day)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Fluff and Crack, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean and Cas college roommates get into an argument about whether Polysexual and Pansexual are the same thing
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Kudos: 22





	Polysexual or Pansexual? (Polysexual Pride Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Polysexual Pride!

_~🌈~_

"For the last time they are the same thing!!"

Castiel groaned "No they are not!" He exclaimed, "Pansexual is being attracted to any and all genders- _Poly_ sexual is being attracted to some but not all genders!"

Dean blinked stupidly "You've lost me" Cas rolled his eyes, "Okay give me _one_ example of how they're not the same" Dean challenged; he was slowly forgetting how they even started the argument

Cas racked his brain "I'm polysexual- I like _people_ \- I'm not attracted to most guys- if any- but I'm attracted to you" Dean's eyes widened slightly "You what?"

"I said-"

Dean put a hand up "I know what you said- do _you_ know what you just said?" Cas smirked slowly creeping up over Dean to pin him down to the couch "Yeah I do"

Dean raised his brow suggestively "..Bedroom?"

~🌈~

 _"Oh fuck"_ Cas groaned as he pulled out of Dean's spent hole both men panting breathlessly "So- is it still the same thing?" Dean gave a post orgasam laugh "I don't know-.. can we do that again?"

Cas shrugged "Depends..is it still the same thing?" He asked again, "No- they are two _very differen_ t sexualites"

Cas frowned "Are you being sarcastic?" Dean shook his head "I don't know of what you are speaking about"

"Stop talking like that"

"Talking like what?" Dean shrugged as he reached for his shirt "I'm just speaking as you would- Mr Know it all"

Cas rolled his eyes "I do not sound like a pretentious douche" Dean actually laughed at that, breaking character "Yeah okay _Castiel_ "

Cas rolled his eyes again, he grabbed Dean's shirt from his hands, staring into his green eyes "I'm not too pretentious to fuck you into next week"

_Yeah okay Dean's gulp may have been audible_

Cas laughed pulling on his shorts "That's what I thought" He said getting up from bed, Dean shook his head getting back to his senses "Oh, that is _so_ not fair Novak!"

~🌈~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I used the concept of poly right so please correct me if I got anything wrong


End file.
